


Nightmare

by sevendeadlysins077



Series: Obey Me/Mystic Messenger crossover [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Crossover, Drug Use, First Meeting, Nightmares, Spoilers, its been like two years since I posted my first fic on here and I still can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlysins077/pseuds/sevendeadlysins077
Summary: A hacker meets a strange man in an unfamiliar place.
Series: Obey Me/Mystic Messenger crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m gonna say three things:  
> 1\. I haven’t played Mystic Messenger in months.  
> 2\. When I wrote this, I hadn’t met Belphie in-game so I had to go off of the spoilers.  
> 3\. I don’t write much.  
> Please don’t judge my fanfic too harshly.

Saeran jolted awake, rubbing his pounding head. Bright lights from the ceiling assaulted his eyes, causing him to groan in agony. The elixir of salvation commonly caused effects similar to this, but he couldn’t recall a time when they had ever been this pronounced. His thoughts were muddled, senseless. His body shivered and sweated. This... was no good.

Murmuring curses under his breath, the pale, petit man forced his eyes open, only to discover he was in a completely different room from the one he remembered passing out in. Where there were once dimly-lit monitor screens, connected to devices filled with priceless information, there was now a rather drab room with tan walls and a wooden floor, and a cell built across from where he laid. He was supposed to be in Magenta’s computer room, watching the brunette that he’d chosen to infiltrate the RFA with. Now, he had no way to confirm that the mission was proceeding as planned.

Once his eyes had fully focused, it set in that the room was darker than he’d expected (“This migraine probably made it seem worse,” he had reasoned out loud; he still couldn’t hear himself think), casting the prison cell in dark shadows. The white-haired hacker painfully sighed. “This seems just as eerie as the dungeons in Magenta, but in a different way. At least I’m not locked back in there, I suppose.” The only reason he’d ever been cooped up in a cell was for a dosage of the elixir, after the last one had worn off: a ‘cleansing,’ as his Savior had called it. It was a necessary evil to bring people to Paradise. He shivered. “Let’s not think about that.” Now, he had to get up.

Grasping at the wall, Saeran struggled to his feet, each movement creating a new wave of nausea. “Now to find out where I’m at,” he muttered. He leaned against the wooden wall, waiting for the nausea to ebb away. However, his moment of serenity was cut short.

“Hmm, what is this?”

Saeran jumped at the voice, but quickly paused to examine it. Though it pained him to think, he didn’t want to mumble about his observations. He made a mental checklist:

-The voice was quite high pitched, but obviously belonged to a male. 

-The unfamiliar man had definitely just woken up, as his voice was croaky.

-It seemed to have come from the dark cell in front of him.

-The voice sounded friendly, if not a bit too jovial about his circumstances. Instant red flag. However, the seemingly kindest people could be the worst to be acquainted with; he knew several people in that category. Who was he to judge a book by its cover?

_ Despite the risks _ , he thought,  _ he might be my only ticket out of this place _ . 

“Hello? Are you still there?” Saeran called out.

The same voice from earlier retorted (and rather quickly as well, considering how tired he had sounded earlier). “What, did you think I’d disappear from my lovely cell? Does it look like I can roam freely?”

_ Damn, this guy has an attitude _ .

“Well, do you at least know where I am?” Saeran figured he could at least get the man to tell him where he’s at. The quicker he returns to Magenta, the less trouble he’d be in with his Savior. The Savior would never forgive him if he failed his mission.

“Well-“ some kind of fabric rustled as the mysterious man shifted- “it’s bad that you are unaware of your location.”

“Look,” Saeran snapped back. “Can you just answer the question?”

“The Devildom.”

It was then that the man finally revealed himself. He was lanky, with one visible narrowed purple eye, and a seemingly permanent grimace (at least, Saeran assumed it was permanent; the man had quite the attitude). He had medium length dark navy hair with white tips (Saeran mentally noted that it had a rather unnatural bluish tint). He wore a hooded navy colored jacket with a white shirt underneath. He had on khakis and brown knee-high boots. Lastly, he noticed a cow-print pillow clutched to the man’s chest, complete with a woven cow tail attached to a corner.

Saeran wrapped up his second bout of observations and questioned the man further.

“What is a Devildom?”

The opposing man made a tsk noise. “You truly are clueless.” 

Saeran was about to interject, but he was beat to it. 

“You’re no longer on Earth, little human, you’ve descended to another realm. The Devildom is where demons and ghouls reside,” the man practically purred. “I don’t know how you got here, but I can assume you want home, hmm?”

Saeran narrowed his eyes and bit back a sarcastic response; he’d have to choose his words carefully... perhaps he could snag up another Believer, and convince his Savior to be forgiving over his unexpected absence. “... of course I want to go home. Home is where Paradise is. The sooner I return home, the sooner I can bring more people peace and security.”

“Paradise, you say? What is this Paradise you speak of? Because trust me, little human, I’ve been in a supposed ‘paradise’ before, and it was not what it seemed to be. What’s so different about yours?”

“We are aware of the trials and tribulations that all people go through, and we are aware of how to end them. We save people with a medication, give them the life that they’ve always wanted,” Saeran quickly responded. “I’m sure you’d be happier in our Paradise than in that cell. We call it the Magenta, of hopes and dreams.”

“Interesting name-“ the caged man tutted- “but still, you’ve done nothing to convince me.” The man lumbered ever closer to the metal bars in front of him. “However... maybe I could be convinced, if you could get me out of here.”

Hissing under his breath, Saeran narrowed his eyes at the prisoner. This man was very difficult.

“Why should I help you? I don’t even know you, and I’m sure that you’re locked in there for a reason.”

“I am locked in here for a reason,” the stranger began, “but it’s not the kind that you’re thinking of. I was locked in here because I am like you; a human. Those evil beings had no more use for me, so they threw me away. I’ll be here to rot.”

“What are those evil beings you speak of?”

“Demons, of course.”

_ Oh.... he wasn’t joking about that. _

Saeran walked up to the bars and stared the man down. “I’m not putting myself in danger to save you. I have a duty to uphold, and I refuse to disappoint my Savior.”

The man’s eyes turned cold. A hand shot out from between the bars and grabbed Saeran by the neck, and then proceeded to maneuver him into a chokehold. 

The mint-eyed hacker sputtered with the last of his breath (as most of it had been knocked out of him), “What... the fuck... are you doing?!” 

“I’m removing you from this world. Isn’t that what you wanted? To go home?” The mysterious man all but purred, his purply eyes lit up with glee. “You humans are truly naïve. I don’t understand how my sister ever adored your kind... I don’t know how I adored you...” 

Saeran sputtered, trying to form words, but his lack of air rendered his attempts useless. Black began to fill his vision, his lungs began to burn.

_ Of all the people I could’ve encountered, I encountered a lunatic _ , he cursed with the last of his sentience, right before before all went black.

———

Saeran jolted awake, instantly scrambling to his feet. His eyes quickly darted around the room, checking his surroundings. However, he was back where he was supposed to be. The familiar hum of multiple computers filled his ears, and monitors lit up his peripheral. 

He let out a sigh of relief. It had just been a nightmare.

Saeran lumbered over to his keyboard, intent on checking on his progress infiltrating the RFA. However, his reflection made his blood run cold.

There were dark bruises around his pallid neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment them (be nice though pls I’m sensitive).
> 
> If you want me to try to do more of these, also comment your suggestions and I will try my best.


End file.
